Spencer Reid's Babysitting Nightmare
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dave Rossi is out of town on a book signing tour and asks Spencer to take care of Ally. Ally decides to take advantage of the situation. Warning:  Spanking of a minor.


Spencer Reid was angry. He was going to kill that little girl if it was the last thing he ever did. The girl was one Alison Rossi and she was missing.

How dare she sneak out of the house, especially when she was grounded? Just because Dave was out of town, didn't mean she could get away with it. His first instinct was to call Derek and he gave into it immediately.

"Hey, Spencer. Is there something wrong?" Derek Morgan said looking at clock next to his bed and noticing it was almost midnight.

"Ally's gone," Spencer said quickly.

"What do you mean, Ally's gone?"

"I went to check on her a few minute ago, her window is open and she isn't in there."

"Did you call her cell phone?"

"Of course I did and she didn't answer."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. You know you have to call Rossi, right?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to," Spencer said.

"Hey, this is all Ally's fault. Dave isn't going to blame you. Ally is a rebellious and

impulsive. Dave knows that," Derek said calmly.

"Do you think something happened to her?"

"No, my bet is she's out with friends or at a party. Do you see any signs of foul play?"

"No, there's a pillow that's supposed to represent her sleeping body," Spencer said angrily.

Derek had to laugh at that. Why did kids always think a pillow was the best way to hide the fact that they snuck out?

"Call Rossi, I'll see ya soon. We'll find her, I promise," Derek said.

Spencer looked at his phone in annoyance. He really didn't want to tell Dave he had lost the kid. He knew that Derek was right and Dave would blame Ally for this, but still what kind of profiler doesn't realize that a fourteen year old kid is going to sneak out?

"Spencer, is everything ok?" Dave asked on the second ring. He was at a book signing in California, so it just after nine when his phone rang.

"Ally, snuck out. Derek is on his way to help me find her," Spencer said.

"Did you call her cell?" Dave asked.

"It was the first thing I did when I noticed she was gone. Dave, I'm really sorry. I understand completely if you never want me to watch her again."

"This is totally Ally's fault and you know it. My bet is Megan is having another party and she wanted to go. Let me try her cell and I'll call you back in a few minutes," Dave said.

Ally was dancing when she hear her cell phone ring for the tenth time in a matter of minutes. She was going to ignore Spencer's calls until she was ready to go home. She was already in trouble, so why not have some fun first. She looked at the caller id and groaned. She couldn't believe that Spencer had called him and she also knew if she didn't answer this call she would never see the light of day again plus sitting would become a fond memory.

"Hi Dave, how's Cali?"

"GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!" Dave bellowed over the phone.

"Awe, come on Dave. I'm already in trouble. Can't I at least enjoy myself?" Ally asked.

"You have fifteen minutes to walk in that door. Each minute beyond that will be a week's extra grounding and an extra swat," Dave said simply.

"Um, can you give me an hour? I need to find a sober ride," Ally said knowing Dave was really not going to like that answer.

"Better idea. Tell me where you are and I'll have Derek pick you up."

"Do you promise not to angrier?"

"Alison Carolyn, where are you?"

"Georgetown," Ally said waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN GEORGETOWN?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"ALISON," Dave warned.

"I'm at a frat party. I promise I haven't had anything to drink," Ally said hoping that would soften the blow.

"At least you did one smart thing tonight. Derek will call you when he gets there and you better answer little girl," Dave said.

"Yes, sir."

Ally hung up the phone and found Megan.

"I have to go."

"They found out?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, Derek is on his way to pick me up. Are you going to be ok or do you want a ride home too?"

"I guess I'll take the ride. Let me find Zach and let him know what's going on."

"Tell your brother thanks for inviting us."

"I will."

Dave called Spencer back the moment he hung up with Ally. That girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He knew better than leave her again so soon after the car stealing incident, but one would think that the child would have learned her lesson,

_Flashback:_

"_But, I'm really, really, really sorry," Ally tried as we walked into the house. It had been a week since she stole Dave's car and ended up in jail. The team had caught the bad guy and the time had come to face the music. Music she did not want to face._

"_I know you're sorry and in a few minutes you'll be even sorrier," Dave said simply setting his bag down and walking into the family room._

_Ally couldn't believe he was talking about it like it's nothing. Her butt does not agree with that assessment and it was not ready to take on the assault, she was sure Dave was about to deliver. Just yesterday, Spencer swatted her twice and that hurt. At least he hadn't told Dave what she did. _

"_Yes, I know Spencer had to swat you twice yesterday and I know why," Dave said. _

_Ally swore the man has ESP or something. How did he always know what she was thinking? _

"_It was a misunderstanding," Ally tried._

"_A misunderstanding about being on Facebook and a misunderstanding about watching Supernatural on your computer?" Dave asked. _

"_Ok, so it wasn't so much a misunderstanding as temporary insanity. I was dying of boredom."_

"_Oh, don't worry; your boredom worries are finished. While at the BAU you will have more than enough to do. Hotch has a whole pile of chores he wants done."_

"_Is Hotch going to yell at me tomorrow?"_

"_Probably and I wouldn't put it past Morgan, Emily, and JJ to say a few words to you as well. Giving Spencer a hard time wasn't one of your brighter moves."_

"_I didn't give Spence a hard time. I was a normal teenager, testing my limits," Ally tried using the words Spencer had earlier in the day when she begged him not to tell Dave about the Facebook and Supernatural incidents. _

"_Spencer's words?"_

"_Yeah, pretty good huh?"_

"_Come on, bambina let's get this over with. Go change into some PJs and get back here. Don't forget to bring your hairbrush."_

"_DAVE, you said hand and butt, not brush and butt," Ally whined._

"_That was before you gave Spencer a hard time."_

_Ally walked into her room trying to decide how far she would get if she snuck out of the window._

"_You won't make it to the end of the driveway," Dave called._

"_Stupid profiler," Ally grumbled getting changed. She really, really didn't want to walk back out there and she really, really didn't want to bring a stupid brush with her. But she also knew Dave wasn't a patient man and she was about out of time, so she walked back out there. _

"_Can you at least change your mind about the brush?" Ally asked._

"_Ten with the brush at the end," Dave said simply. _

_Ally took a little solace that she wasn't getting the whole thing with the brush, but it didn't make her excited about walking the five feet that were still between them._

"_Come on, bambina. You'll survive it," Dave said. Something he tells her every time. Of course, she'll survive it, but it doesn't make it suck any less._

_Ally finally made it over to Dave and he helped her settle across his knees, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Not, that she'd ever be comfortable in this position. It's totally embarrassing. Ally didn't have long to wait before the first powerful swat hit. She 'owed' through it, but the next three got her squirming. It really hurt and he was just getting warmed up. After ten the questions start raining down along with the swats,_

"_Why are you here, Ally?"_

"_I borrowed your car," Ally said._

"_STOLE, my car," Dave said delivering an especially hard swat to her sit spots with the word stole._

"_Ok, stole your car," Ally said through gritted teeth. Tears were now streaming down her face._

"_What else?"_

"_I was arrested. DAVE, come on. Stop, it really hurts," Ally started begging._

"_It's supposed to hurt bambina."_

"_I know but I got it. No stealing cars and no going to jail," She said crying now and feeling like she was never going to sit again. _

_Dave stopped and changed positions so he could attack the tender area between her thigh and butt. The first swat made her scream out,_

"_NO! Dave!" _

_He only landed six swats there before pausing, but Ally swore it felt like a million. She knew the stupid brush was up next and he would start on her sit spots. She really, really didn't want it to happen but it wasn't like she had a choice. She also knew the first swat would put her over the edge and she would become a sobbing mess. _

"_If you ever do anything like this again Alison Carolyn Rossi, I will not only use this brush for the entire spanking, but you will lose a few pieces of key clothing. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, sir. Please don't." She begged through her tears._

"_It's almost over bambina," Dave said trying to comfort her. _

_The first four were aimed at her already burning sit spots. Ally totally agreed with whoever said that being spanked with a brush was like a gazillion bees stinging you all at once. The bees were finally moved from her tender sit spots only to attack the rest of her poor bottom. Ally was sobbing and trying to breathe, but wasn't able to at the moment. _

_Dave pulled Ally up and into a huge hug before she even realized he was finished. _

"_It's ok bambina, all is forgiven. Deep breaths," Dave said and started rocking her. He was careful to make sure her bottom touches nothing as he does._

_After a few minutes, she was no longer crying because of her hurt butt, but because she missed her mom. Whenever Dave holds her it makes her miss my mom more. She knew it shouldn't, but it does. _

"_I miss her too," He says knowing that is where Ally's mind has wondered to. This is one time that she didn't mind his stupid profiler abilities. _

"_Why did she do it? I mean we could have had longer together," Ally asked. Something she asked so many times over the last six months._

"_She wanted you to remember her for who she was, not for what the disease would do to her."_

"_It's not fair."_

"_I know bambina. I know," Dave says hugging me close. _

_Ally cried for a few more minutes and finally looked at Dave._

"_You didn't have to spank me so hard," She grumbled reaching back to assess the damage. Yep, she wasn't sitting for a while._

"_And you didn't have to steal my car," Dave shot back smiling. "What do you want for supper?"_

"_I don't care," Ally said getting up. _

"_I'm tired. How about I order pizza?"_

"_Sounds good," Ally said, accepting the peace offering and knowing that she was forgiven._

_End Flashback_

Derek picked it up on the first ring and seeing it was Rossi he started the conversation with,

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's at Georgetown University. Would you please go and pick her up?"

"Sure. Where on campus is she?" Derek asked.

"Frat row, just call her when you get there and Derek if she doesn't answer please call me back," Dave said.

"Sure."

After hanging up with Morgan, Dave called Spencer.

"Did you find her?" Spencer asked.

"Yes and Derek is picking her up. Spencer, I need you to do me a favor," Dave said.

"Sure anything."

"You need to punish her for this," Dave said.

"Why?"

"She needs to know that you won't put up with her antics any more than I will," Dave said.

"What do you suggest?" Spencer asked.

"I would give her a spanking, but it's up to you."

Spencer was angry enough at the girl to spank her, but he also didn't want her to hate him when it was over.

"She won't hate you, Spencer. The kid thinks of you as an older brother and big brother needs to let her know that he is mad," Dave said.

"Alright Dave, I'll do it," Spencer said.

"Good, also tell her she just added another two weeks onto her grounding," Dave said smiling.

"Ok," Spencer said.

Derek pulled up to the frat house angry. How could she do this to Spencer? Well one thing was for sure, if Spencer did spank her tonight, he was. Ally answered her phone on the first ring and was outside a few seconds later.

"Do you mind giving Megan a ride home too? I don't want her riding the bus back alone and most of the people there have been drinking," Ally said.

"Get in the both of you. Megan does your family know where you are?" Derek asked.

"Not really. They think I went to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn," Megan said miserably, hoping the FBI agent wouldn't turn her in.

"I expect you to tell them the truth when you get home," Derek said.

"Yes, sir," Megan groaned, knowing her parents would ground her for at least a month for her lie.

The ride back into their neighborhood was quiet. Both girls were dreading walking into their perspective houses. The minute Megan was out of the car Derek glared at the little girl in the backseat and said,

"Get your butt up here."

Ally really didn't want to get into the front seat with Derek, but really didn't see a way around it. She slid in and put on her seatbelt.

"How could you do that to Spencer?" Derek asked angrily.

"He wasn't supposed to find out."

"Alison Carolyn you should have known better. Spencer is a genius and a profiler, so your chances of not getting caught were slim to none. You were wrong and you know it."

"I know Derek," Ally said studying her lap. She hated when any member of the team was angry at her and tonight two of them were. She also knew she deserved the anger, which made it all the worse.

"The first thing I want you to do when you get into that house is apologize to Spencer. Then I want you to change into some pajamas and find a corner in the living room, so I can talk to Spencer about this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Ally answered. She hoped Derek wouldn't convince Spencer to spank her, she knew that was what he was going to try and do while she was standing in the corner.

They arrived at the house quicker than Ally wanted to, but Megan only lived three blocks away, so it was expected. Spencer was standing at the door looking furious, Ally doubted Derek would have to twist Spencer's arm to get him to punish her.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Ally said the minute she walked up to the door. Spencer pulled her into a hug first and landed a hard swat a few seconds later.

"Get some pajamas on and find a corner, little girl," Derek said smiling at the look of shock Ally had on her face because of the swat. The minute she was out of the room, "I take you are going to punish her."

"Yes," Spencer said with a resolve he normally used during cases.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked.

"No, I can handle it. Thanks, Derek."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow," Derek said and walked back to his car.

Ally ran to her room and tried to rub the sting out of that one swat. For a skinny guy Spencer could hit really hard. She just hoped that Derek wouldn't talk him into a full spanking.

"Alison Carolyn you have three minutes to find that corner or I'm going to add swats," Spencer said slamming the front door.

Well those words blew her hopes out of the water. Ally made it out in less than two minutes and went to the corner that was farthest away from her angry babysitter. She really hated that word, first she wasn't a baby and she really didn't need someone to watch over her. Dave didn't agree and he would say that tonight's escapade proved him right. After what seemed like a lifetime to Ally, but was actually less than ten minutes, Spencer called her out of the corner.

"I can't believe you did this, Ally," Spencer began.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go to the party, so what was I supposed to do?" Ally said.

"Don't go," Spencer said his voice rising in irritation.

"I'm sorry, you were worried," Ally said.

"I was more than worried, I was frantic. Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"I didn't want you to tell me to come home because I was having too much fun," Ally said honestly.

"Alison, I realize as a teenager it is your job to test the parameters, but you have been pushing them way too much lately. I also realize that you are trying to get over the death of your mother and you are trying to see just how far you can push Rossi, but your actions tonight were so far beyond what I am willing to take, there is only one course of action for me and that is my giving you a spanking," Spencer said.

"You're supposed to be enlightened," Ally said hoping to save her butt from Spencer's hand.

"I am enlightened. Spanking is effective 75% of the time when one wants to stop unwanted behavior. The debate falls in regards to the long term effectiveness of it. Right now, I want to ensure that you will not sneak out of your window again while I'm watching you. I know that this is the method of discipline you are accustomed to, so the effectiveness does increase. So, I am going to spank you tonight and you will also spend tomorrow in your room."

"Spence, I promise I will never sneak out again while you're babysitting me. Just let me off with a warning, please," Ally begged.

"Come here, Ally."

"Spence, please."

"Dave suggested I use your hairbrush, I can always change my mind about that."

"No, I'm good," Ally said practically running over to Spencer.

Spencer didn't want to do this anymore than Ally wanted to receive it, but was resigned to follow this course of action.

The first swat took Ally by surprise. Dave usually at least gave her mild warm up swats, but Spencer must have not received the proper spanking memo, that explained that. That swat hurt and the second one was even worse, by five she was starting to tear up hoping the Spencer was almost done.

For Spencer, he just wanted it over and done with so he decided to let loose so that he could deliver less swats in all. He was surprised when the first soft sob came after the eighth swat and felt he should wrap it up quickly.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Ally?"

"I snuck out my window," Ally said with ragged breath.

"You better never do that again. You know how dangerous the world is and I will not risk losing you so you can go to a party," Spencer lectured as he attacked her sit spots pushing Ally into the land of sobs. He swatted her twice more and pulled her quickly into a hug.

Ally leaned into Spencer crying and decided she wouldn't make the skinny guy angry ever again, because believe it or not he knew how to give a spanking. After a few minutes, she looked at him and said,

"I'm really sorry for scaring you and sneaking out of my window."

"Please don't make me spank you ever again, I really hated doing it," Spencer said.

"I think I hated it more," Ally said giving him a smile.

Spencer smiled back and said,

"Dave wanted me to let you know that you are grounded for an extra two weeks for this."

"Thanks, Spence that just ruined the rest of my weekend."

"Aiming to please," Spencer said smiling.

"Are you really making me stay in my room all day tomorrow?"

"Yes, the next time answer your cell phone. Ok?"

"I will."

"Ok, it's almost one and you need to get some sleep. Goodnight Ally."

"Night Spence."

END


End file.
